


[Podfic] The Life and Times of Clinton Francis Barton

by dark_brohood



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins, Audio Format: Streaming, Clint Barton Needs a Break, Clint Barton-centric, Coulson Won't Give Him One, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Death, Doesn't Really Follow Comic Canon, Five And One, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood
Summary: Clint Barton may have been stubborn, but SHIELD was persistent. And they wouldn’t let a potential ally go.Or, five times Clint Barton evaded SHIELD and the one time SHIELD caught him.[Podfic Version]
Series: Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] The Life and Times of Clinton Francis Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life and Times of Clinton Francis Barton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644169) by [dark_brohood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood). 



> This is my first podfic! Please tell me how I went :)

**  
**

**Listen:**   
[The Life and Times of Clinton Francis Barton](https://anchor.fm/voiceofbro/episodes/001-The-Life-and-Times-of-Clinton-Francis-Barton-Marvel-eh03hs)

**Title:** [ The Life and Times of Clinton Francis Barton ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644169)

**Author:** [dark_brohood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood)

**Reader:** [dark_brohood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood)

**Length:** 10:57

**Cover By:** [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)


End file.
